


eyes on him

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: they're not quite a secret [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Keith getting outed by everyone else about his feelings for Shiro (Thanks a lot, Lance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes on him

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm kind of in the middle of writing one smut and one angst/fluff  
> then this idea just popped into my head  
> and i just can't ignore it any longer  
> so here it is, hope you enjoy!

Shiro - tall, charismatic, handsome, what mothers ask their daughters to bring home for Christmas - was once again flocked by a group of mostly female aliens. 'Mostly', because space is too cool for only heterosexual aliens.

Every planet they go to for diplomatic endeavors would either start or end (mostly both) with Shiro getting swarmed by at least more than three all-too welcoming creatures, and it was getting ridiculous how Lance, the walking and living proof of elegance and grace and beauty, was being, well, ignored.

Nobody else seems to mind - Allura, as always, was cordial to all and was also admired by every species they encounter; Coran knew a lot of the different alien cultures to mingle with the crowds; Pidge didn't care less about attention if you weren't a machine; Hunk's main concern for most of the time, if not busted machinery, were the various alien delicacies, and Keith, well - stupid Keith was being his stupid self and maybe often sneaking glances at popular Shiro.

After a day of socializing and helping with the locals of the dwarf planet they've recently landed on, Lance just can't contain his frustration any longer.

And he had to choose dinner to talk about it.

" _Oh my god_ , why won't any of the beautiful ladies - or dudes - look at me the way Keith looks dreamily at Shiro???"

Across him, Keith gulped and ungraciously spit his drink. Before the flustered kid could fire a retort, Pidge spoke:

"You mean, why can't the ladies look at you with adorable puppy dog eyes while secretly vying for your undivided attention?"

"Or, or," Hunk chimed in happily, his spoon filled with glob. "You mean with that really loyal look in his eyes that tell you he's gonna do everything he can for this man who's actually really precious to him, though he can't say why?"

"Guys-" Shiro tried to chime in, red tinting his own cheeks.

"I have to disagree with Lance about how the fan-aliens look at Shiro," Allura said, elegantly dabbing a clean napkin on her lips. "They look at him as if he brought out the sun; they idolize him and somehow are in love with the idea they have of him in their own minds. Keith, on the other hand, has something different in his eyes every time he looks at Shiro - it is with knowing and genuine care and concern. Those are the eyes of someone who has known and loved another for a very long time."

"Very well said, Princess!" Coran said in his usual cheery tone. "And may I add, since everyone seems to be doing it already, I do believe that the way Keith looks at Shiro, from a distance mostly, is how a Red-Maned Lycan observes its fated mate."

 "How did this turn out to be about annoying Keith?? I was talking about the majestic me???" Lance's arms were flailing wildly at his sides. 

Suddenly, Keith rose up from his seat, his face a deeper shade of red than his clothes, and wordlessly stormed off with shaky legs towards the direction of the paladin's quarters.

"Keith, wait...!" Shiro called, and ran after him.

Everyone watched as the doors closed behind Shiro, who seemed to have caught up with a very embarrassed Keith on the other side. After a rather awkward few ticks, Lance spoke in exasperation:

"Why can't the ladies run after me like Shiro does after _fucking_ Keith???"


End file.
